Slasher Showdown
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: What happens when several slashers fight over the same girl? Read and find out. Rated T


**Slasher Showdown.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Cat was sitting alone in her living room, watching The Evil Dead when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The voice from the phone asked.

"E-Evil Dead. Why? Who is this?" Cat was very uncomfortable.

"That's very fitting." The voice replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because one of us is evil and one of us is dead." The voice hung up.

"Well that was dumb." Cat went back to watching the movie when Ghostface suddenly rose up from behind the couch and tried to stab her. Cat screamed and jumped off the couch,barely missing the killer's knife and ran into the back room with Ghostface after her. She wanted to escape through the backdoor but when she opened it, another figure was standing in her way. One with pins in his head.

"The time has come for you Cat to taste our suffering. We will-" A knife embedded itself into Pinhead's abdomen. He yanked it out and threw it on the floor. "Who did that?" He asked angrily.

"Pinhead?" Ghostface asked as he picked up his knife. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hell is exactly what I am doing here." The cenobite said. "This woman opened the box and now I must tear her soul apart."

"Box?" Cat asked. "You mean that puzzle box I solved last week?"

"The very same."

"That's bullshit! Who the hell kills someone over a box?" Cat protested. Ghostface wrapped an arm around Cat's neck and pointed his knife to her. "Besides, she's my kill tonight!"

"No she is mine!" Pinhead shouted.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Jason Voorhees busted through the wall next to Pinhead.

"Jason?" Both Ghostface and Pinhead said in unison. "What are you doing here?"

Jason pointed to Cat and made a slashing motion with his machete.

All three killers looked at Cat with Jason crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Cat blushed and laughed nervously.

"I may have gone to Camp Crystal Lake with my friends this summer and may or may not have wreaked Jason's shrine to his mom while I was there." She explained sheepishly. "Wait. Since when did Jason follow people home?"

"Friday the 13th Part 2. Look it up." Ghostface said. Now all eyes were now Ghostface. "It's canon!"

"It seems we have reached an impasse." Pinhead said.

"Wait a minute!" All of a sudden, a fire broke out in the room and from that fire emerged Freddy Krueger.

"Freddy!" Ghostface shouted. "Not you too!"

"Yep! This bitch had a little snooze on Elm Street and that makes her mine. That means all of you wannabes better back off, especially you Hockey Puck!" Freddy shoved Jason as he said this. Jason got mad and attempted to slice Freddy with his machete but Freddy dodged it.

"Too slow, both in body and mind!"

"Ohhhh!" Ghostface shouted.

The two were about to make a Freddy vs Jason 2 happen when Michael Myers jumped down to the floor from God knows where.

"Oh great! Now Captain Kirk wants a piece of the action huh?" Freddy stated.

Michael nodded his head and showed everyone his family tree. Somehow, Cat was on it.

"Well, I was adopted." Cat said.

Michael raised his knife ready to strike when a loud crash came from the living room. Cat and the slashers went into the room to see Leatherface wielding his chainsaw, having sawed through the front door. All eyes were on Cat.

"I got nothing." She said. "Maybe he just felt left out."

Ghostface facepalmed and asked. "Is there anyone else who might come after you?"

"Well I did order a Good Guy Doll online." Cat admitted.

Sure enough, Chucky cut himself out of the box that was delivered here.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Chucky asked.

"Trying to kill this bitch. What do ya think we're doing?"Freddy asked."

"I really don't care but that's my kill your messing with!" Chucky replied.

"No it's mine!"

"No mine!"

The slashers continued to argue while Cat slipped away. Ghostface was the first one to notice.

"Godammit she got away! Way to go guys!"

Freddy protested. What the hell did I do!? I had legit claim on that bitch longer than any of you!"

Jason shook his head and pointed to himself

"Screw you Mama's Boy!" Freddy's remark earned him a punch from Jason that sent him flying across the room. Michael slammed his knife down on Jason's shoulder but Jason backhanded him in response. Leatherface attacked Jason next and their weapons collided, causing sparks to fly everywhere. One of the sparks caught on Ghostface's robe, setting it on fire. Another landed on Chucky's hair.

"Shit!" In his anger, Chucky ran up and stabbed Leatherface in the leg. Leatherface cried out and let go of his chainsaw. It went flying in Michael's stomach and Freddy leaped on Jason, gouging his eyes out.

"This is all your fault!" Ghostface charged at Pinhead who teleported behind him and backhanded him. Pinhead then sent out hooked chains to ensnare everyone!

"Stop you imbeciles! Have you forgotten about the girl already? We must rend her- Pinhead was interrupted by the sound of cracking and noticed the damage his chains had done to the foundation of the house.

"-flesh?"

The whole house came down on the slasher when Cat watched from the other side of the road. She had her phone to her ear.

"Hello U-Haul?" She said. "It happened again.

 **The End**


End file.
